Yahoo messenger
by DevilCharms
Summary: Exactly what the title says!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok well snuggly-buggly gave me an idea.... So here goes nothing!!!! Hope you enjoy and if you have an ideas please review!!! They help me alot!!! 3 Ash!**_

Yahoo usernames:

_Rose_- My-Sexy-God

_Dimitri_- Western_Duster

_Lissa_- xMyxBoox

_Christian_- xFirexBoyx

_Janine_- Guardian Hathaway

_Eddie_- adidas

_Mia- _Dumb_Blonde1071

_Adrian- _Dhampir_Luva  
___________________________________________________________________

**My-Sexy-God has logged in:**

My-Sexy-God: Ppls log in....... Idiots!

My-Sexy-God: .............................

**Guardian Hathaway has logged in:**

My-Sexy-God: Ugh. y r u here?????

Guardian Hathaway: I can be wherever the hell i wan't to young lady. And what is with your username?

**xMyxBoox has logged in:**

My-Sexy-God: LISSA!!

xMyxBoox: Heyy Rose Whats up????

Guardian Hathaway: Good Morning Princess.

My-Sexy-God: Go awy mothr..Ugh your annoying the hell out of me!!! And liss 2!!

xMyxBoox: ROSE dont tlk 2 ur mom lik tht!!!

My-Sexy-God: I will liss if i wnt 2!!!

**Western_Duster has logged in:**

My-Sexy-God: DIMITRI!!!!!

Guardian Hathaway: Good Morning Guardian Belikov

Western_Duster: Good Morning rose, Guardian Hathaway. Rose thats not a very approriate username.

My-Sexy-God: Oh well itz min and i luvv it!!

xMyxBoox: Heyy Dimitri!

Western_Duster: Oh I didnt see you Good Morning Princess

My-Sexy-God: PPL call her lissa!!!!!!

**xFirexBoyx has logged in:**

xMyxBoox: Christian!!!!

xFirexBoyx: Heyy liss!

My-Sexy-God: O shutup pyro evry1 waz xcept 4 me wazz happy untill u showd up

xFirexBoyx: o u shut da hell up

Guardian Hathaway: Rose dont talk to him like that!!

Western_ Duster: Rose be nice...

My-Sexy-God: OK DIMITRI!!!!

xMyxBoox: Heyy rose hav u heard frm adrian???

**Dhampir_Luva has logged in:**

My-Sexy-God: O greatt go awy adrian!!!

Western_Duster: Shouldnt u guys b in bed its only 5:30 pm

(Remember there vampires pm is am 4 them if u didnt know)

My-Sexy-God: Hell no im not tired i jus got some vodka!!!!!

xMyxBoox: Is rose drunk?? Whats with ur username adrian?Freak

Dhampir_Luva: Im NOT a freak and i would say rose is drunk....

Dhampir_Luva: Wait where is my vodka at?? Rose!!!!! Whare did u get that vodka frm?

My-Sexy-God: U what do u think!!!!!!!

Guardian Hathaway: Rose u should not b drunk!!!!!

Western_Duster: Rose do i have to come get u?? We do hav practice 2day...

My-Sexy-God: nonono im fin..... shit we hav practice???

Western_Duster: Yes we do rose and im coming over 2 get u..

**Western_Duster has logged off:**

xMyxBoox: Hey christian do u really think dimitri is goin 2 get rose?

xFirexBoyx: hell yea

Dhampir_Luva: Rose r u ok???

My-Sexy-God: HELL YEA WAIT NOOOOOO DIMITRI DONT HELP!!!!!!!!

**My-Sexy-God has logged off:**

Dhampir_Luva: awww damn that waz my lst bottle of vodka!!!

xFirexBoyx: ADRIAN can u not worry about ur vodka 4 once!!!!?

Dhampir_Luva: I can now where is rose??

**Dumb_Blonde1071 has logged in:**

xMyxBoox: heyy mia!!

Dumb_Blonde1071: It isnt mia its rose ppls i need a doctor i think dimitri is hurt!!!!!!

Guardian Hathaway: ROSE WHAT DID U DO 2 GUARDIAN BELIKOV????

Dumb_Blonde1071: welll i knd of knockd him out......

xFirexBoyx: Nic goin rose lol

Guardian Hathaway: Rose where r u at i will get a doctor and im comin 2 get u!!

Dumb_Blonde1071: well im not tellin u dat i will leave dimitri at the front of the commons!!!

xMyxBoox: How culd u do tht rose!?!?!

**Guardian Hathaway has logged out**

Dumb_Blonde1071: idk liss im drunkk!!!! well bye ppls!!!

**Dumb_Blonde1071 has logged out**

xMyxBoox: Bye adrian, Christian meet me at my room ok..

xFirexBoyx:Ok bye drunk boy

**xMyxBoox has logged out**

**xFirexBoyx has logged out**

Dhampir_Luva: wait dont leave me!!!! Christian im not drunk boy!!!! u will pay 4 tht

Dhampir_Luva:..............

**Dhampir_Luva has logged out**

**ok ppls i will write more and it always helps more 2 review just click that green or whatevr color it is tht says review plzz!!!!!**

**3 Ash **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while sorry!!! Have a lot of school work geez we should all be home schooled or something lol well anyways i will probably update 2nite again cause my BFF is comin over soo... ok well thanks for the reviewes!!**

_Rose-_ kiss_me

_Dimitri- _cowboy_duster

_Lissa- _lil_cutiepie

_Christian- _ihavenoidea

_Adrian- _mydhampir

_Tasha- _dimkasmine

_Alberta- _Guardian

_**ihavenoidea, lil_cutiepie and kiss_me are signed on**_

kiss_me:Hey ppl!

lil_cutiepie: Hey rose!! Hey christian :)

kiss_me: Y didnt u give me a smiley face?!?! :( oh hi dimitri!! :))

lil_cutiepie: ok here :)

ihavenoidea: Heyy liss baby

kiss_me: eww go away pyro!

lil_cutiepie: be nice rose!! hes my bf! :D

ihavenoidea: heyy!!! i can take up 4 myself!

kiss_me: yea liss itz jus btween me and him

_**cowboy_duster has signed on**_

kiss_me: DIMITRI!!!!!!

cowboy_duster: hi rose

kiss_me: rnt u excitd 2 c me :(

cowboy_duster: ofcourse i am!

ihavenoidea: hey guardian b

cowboy_duster: hello christian, hello princess vasilisa

kiss_me: its LISSA!!!!!!

lil_cutiepie: its ok rose :)

kiss_me : whatev :) soo..... dimitri wanna hang out!!!!

cowboy_duster: cant i have 2 be on shift in a few mins.

kiss_me: :((

ihavenoidea: u can hang with me!!!!!!!!

lil_cutiepie: yea u can hang with me and christian!! :)

kiss_me: ok i will come over in a lil bit

_**dimkasmine has signed on**_

dimkasmine: DIMITRI!!!!! I LUVV U!!!

kiss_me: uhmm...... no hes not bitch hes mine!!!!

dimkasmine: HES MINE!!!!!!

kiss_me:whatevr hes mine tell her dimitri!!

cowboy_duster: grls grls can we all make peace?!?

lil_cutiepie: i dont think they can dimitri....

ihavenoidea: CAT FIGHT!!!!! anybody got any popcorn???

lil_cutiepie: christian!! thats not funny

kiss_me: im comin ovr there and im goin 2 make u pay bitch!!!!

_**kiss_me has signed out**_

ihavenoidea: u better run tasha

lil_cutiepie: u better listen 2 christian!!

cowboy_duster: uh oh shit gotta run

_**cowboy_duster has signed out**_

dimkasmine: NO DIMKAA COME BACK!!!!

_**dimkasmine has signed out**_

ihavenoidea: uh oh this is gonna b bad! :)

lil_cutiepie: Hey christian wanna have some fun?!?!

ihavenoidea:sure!!!!

lil_cutiepie: yea meet me in the attic of the church!!! :)

_**lil_cutiepie has signed off**_

_**ihavenoidea has signed off**_

**Thanks guys ur a big help o i almost forgot disclaimer: I do not own anything iff i did dimitri would be my prisoner!!!!!!!! lol update soon i promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people im sooo sorry i havent been able to update ive been working on my other stories love everybody who has reviewed!!**

xsexyx- Rose

princess_liss-Lissa

dimitri_belikov-Dimitri

rose_is_mine-Adrian

-Tasha

fire_ozera-Christian

**Pixie Sticks**

_everybody is signed in_

xsexyx-hey grls guys adrian

princess_liss-haha adrians not a guy or grl :D

fire_ozera- hay liss baby

xsexyx- *gag* could you grls go somewhere else

fire_ozera- im not a grl ima guy

dimitri_belikov- can you guys make peace.. again!!

xsexyx- what a dumb usrname dimitri ima cumin ovr 2 change it!!

_xsexyx has signed off_

_dimitri_belikov has signed off_

princess_liss- hay ppl have u guys seen adrian hes been pretty quiet

rose_is_mine- no im not jus enjoyin da show :D

fire_ozera- rose is going to kill you wen she c's ur usrname

rose_is_mine- she would nevr do dat 2 me :)

- she wuld she almost killed me...

fire_ozera- WHAT!!!!!

- yeah we got into a huge argument and i have a couple of broken bones...

rose_is_mine- oh rose what am i going to do wit herr :)

_xsexyx has signed in_

_.squirrel has signed in_

.squirrel- hey ppl

everybody- omg!!!!!! hahahahahahahahahaha LOL

.squirrel- hay its not my fault :((

- no ppl its not funny i love it :))

xsexyx- wtf is wit ur username!!!!

- its better than urs bloodwhore

everybody except for tasha and rose- you done it now

_xsexyx has signed out_

.squirrel- oh gr8 rose im coming

_.squirrel has signed out_

_author has signed in_

author- hi evrybody!!!!

rose_is_mine- who r u?

author- ur worst nitemare :D

_rose_is_mine has signed out_

author- mwahaha

princess_liss- what did you do to him!!

fire_ozera- liss its ok hes gone that makes us all happy

- Im not happy dimka left me *sobs*

fire_ozera- get ovr it

princess_liss- anyways who r u??

author- im the person who controls you!!

fire_ozera- really ok then if thats what you want to b

author- you will listen to me if u dont i will make rose go after you!!

fire_ozera- *sarcasticly* im sooooo scared

author- ok u earned it

_fire_ozera has signed out to go to his funeral_

princess_liss- nooooooo my baby!!! *sobbing*

author- get over it he never really wanted you

princess_liss- *still sobbing* yes he did!!!

- *sobbing* dimka left me :(((

author- ugh u pplk r annoying goodbye

_author has signed out_

_princess_liss has signed out_

_ has signed out_

**ok ppl usual disclaimer applies hope you liked it review, review, review!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok sorry its been a while but I had lots of stuff to do so yeah.. I know crappy excuse but I'm bored soo thats why i'm making a new chapter!! *claps* Thank you thank you alrite LOL sorry well here ya go!! Oh and btw I don't own anything!!And this song is based on songs and I dont own them either!!**

n_luv-_Rose_

blahblahblah-_Lissa_

sexy_can_i-_Dimitri_

my_immortal-_Christian_

blame _it-_Adrian_

girlfriend-_Tasha_

_Have all signed_

n_luv- sup yall? :)

blame_it-nm u?

blahblahblah-im bored lets do somthin

girlfriend-lets sing songs!!!!!!

n_luv- not 2 b rude but y?

girlfriend- i wanna start!! hey hey you you i dont like ur girlfriend no way no way i think u need a new one hey hey you you i can be ur gf

n_luv- who r u tlkin bout?

girlfriend-dimka

my_immortal- uve done it now... or again... LOL

blahblahblah- hey adrian, dimitri come on lets watch!!!!

_everyone except for my immortal has signed off._

my_immortal-hey im bored

. . . .

my_immortal- helloooooo omg im talking to my self

my_immortal-hey chrissy all you look hot today

my_immortal- oh no youve got it going on

_everybody has signed back in_

n_luv- *reads above text* LOL LOL omg fire boy talks to himself!!!!!!!!!!!

my_immortal- *blushes*

blahblahblah- i think its cute wait a sec.. LOL!!!!!! sorry its just funny :DD

sexy_can_i- LOL!! wait what does that mean??

n_luv- le gasp he doesnt know what lol means!!

blahblahblah- weve got to go to candy mountain to show him!!!

n_luv- omg we do!!!

_blahblahblah, n_luv and sexy_can_i have all signed out._

my_immortal- whats candy mountain?

blame_it- le gasp he doesnt know what candy mountain is!!!!!

girlfriend- LOL u know what candy mountain is!!!!!!

blame_it- yeah it awesome!!!!!!

my_immortal- i still dont know what ur tlkin bout. . .

girlfriend- its an adventure!! a land of sweets joy and joyness!!

blame_it- dont forget the magical leoplordaun!!!

my_immortal- i hope you ppl know there is no candy mountain

blame_it- chaun the non-believer!!

girlfriend- omg u do watch it :DD

_have aLL returned_

sexy_can_i- oh crap they took my freaking kidney!!

girlfriend- LOL

sexy_can_i- omg i still dont know what that means. . .

my_immortal- it means laugh out loud

sexy_can_i- ohhh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

girlfriend-lets do more songs!!!

blahblahblah-ok!! i want to go. . . Oh Ba da da da ba da da da da  
Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dicks at

sexy_can_i-ohh i wanna go!!!

sexy_can_i-Sexy can I Yeah, Yeah All we wanna know is.... Sexy can I, just pardon my manners. Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)

n_luv- ok my turn and good choice dimitri :D

n_luv-Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To tha floo  
Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper

sexy_can_i- nice choice rose :))

n_luv- thx

blame_it- my turn!!

blame_it-Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alchol

n_luv- that totally fits ;)

my_immortal- do ihavv 2 go???

everybody-YES!!

my_immortal-I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

everybody- WOO!!! GO CHRISSY!!!!!

**ok like i said.. i was bored and alone lol well heres your new chapter thing-y lol nite everybody!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I wasn't sure if I was going to make another one of these but I guess I am :D Ok well this is something me and my friend would argue about!! LOL Anyways i don't own anything!!!**

spiritprincess-Lissa  
freek-a-leek-Rose  
darkestcowboy-Dimitri  
vodkabuddie-Adrian  
happypinkbunnies-Christian  
newmoon-Eddie  
goodgrlsgobad-Tasha  
J_hathaway-Janine  
sexychick-mystery person you will soo find out :D

_spiritprincess and happypinkbunnies are signed on._

happypinkbunnies- liss do i have to have this sn??

spiritprincess-yes

happypinkbunnies- *sigh* Rose is going to kill me by embarrasing me...

_freek-a-leek has signed in._

freek-a-leek- lmao!!! nice sn pyro :D

spiritprincess-rose don't be mean!!

freek-a-leek-hahahahahaha :DDD Omg too funny!!!

happypinkbunnies- haha soooo funny 0_o

spiritprincess-omg rose did u eat all of them yet?!?!?!

freek-a-leek- yea ;D

spiritprincess-how u stay skinny is past meh

happypinkbunnies-what r u tlkin bout???

freek-a-leek-wouldnt u lik 2 know

_darkestcowboy has signed in._

spiritprincess-rose ate a huge pack of jelley beans...

darkestcowboy-What!!

freek-a-leek- DIMITRI!!!!!

happypinkbunnies-how cum u nvr greet meh lik dat liss?

darkestcowboy-hi roza, princess,christian.

spiritprincess-because u rnt nice 2 rose oh and hi gaurdian B

_newmoon has signed in._

spiritprincess-omg i forgot new moon comes out at midnite 2nite!!!! Rose we have to go!!!

newmoon-hey

freek-a-leek-OMG IT DOES!!!! Go Edward!!!!!!!

darkestcowboy-who is this edward??

spiritprincess-no team jacob!!!!!!

happypinkbunnies-whos jacob??

spiritprincess-u dont know who they r!!!!! *le gasp*

freek-a-leek-*gasp!!* edward is the hottest--

darkestcowboy-uhmmm what!!

freek-a-leek-uhh I mean 2nd hottest person ever!!!!!!!!!

darkestcowboy-thats better

spiritprincess-no jacob is hotter!!!

freek-a-leek- i dont get y evry1 likes him just because he has a six pack and edward dosen't mean hes everything edward is nice!!

spiritprincess-watev ok well i gotta g2g 2 the feeders comin chrissy??

happypinkbunnies-sure and my name is not chrissy

newmoon-chrissy LOL

freek-a-leek-:DDD

_spiritprincess and happypinkbunnies has signed off._

_goodgrlsgobad has signed on._

goodgrlsgobad-DIMKA!!!! hey rose, eddie.

darkestcowboy-hello tasha.

newmoon-sup?

freek-a-leek-*fake grins* Hello tasha

darkestcowboy-roza be nice

goodgrlsgobad-roza???

freek-a-leek-me duh. and im always nice comrade

newmoon-sure u r.....

_newmoon has signed off._

freek-a-leek-hes gonna get it now!

_freek-a-leek has signed out._

darkestcowboy-oh roza..

_darkestcowboy has signed out._

goodgrlsgobad-dosen't anybody say godbye anymore??

_goodgrlsgobad has signed off._

_vodkabuddie has signed on_

_J_hathaway has signed on._

vodkabuddie- rosie r u here?????

J_hathaway- 'rosie' better not be my daughter.

vodkabuddie-uhm its not and since when did u start caring about rose?

J_hathaway- i've always cared about my daughter she just needs to act more mature.

vodkabuddie- ok......well bye!!

_vodkabuddie has signed out._

J_hathaway- i thought he'd never go

J_hathaway- I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

_freek-a-leek has signed on._

_darkestcowboy has signed on_

She Got That Good Good,  
She Michael Jackson Bad,  
I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass

freek-a-leek-OMG mom!!!!!!!!!

darkestcowboy-.......*in shock*

freek-a-leek- omg....... when did u like this music???

J_hathaway-when did u get on!?!?!?! and just recently

darkestcowboy-.........*still in shock*

freek-a-leek-oh gr8 now look u put dimitri in shock!!!

J_hathaway-im sorry

freek-a-leek-u better now say sorry to dimitri

J_hathaway-im sorry guardian belikov

freek-a-leek- oh great now me and dimitri want to share something with u!!!

darkestcowboy-not now!!! Im too young to die!!

J_hathaway- why would you die?

darkestcowboy- u will find out...

freek-a-leek-ok mom do you promise to not kill anybody???

J_hathaway-uhm ok

freek-a-leek-ok me and dimitri are in love

_darkestcowboy has signed out._

J_hathaway-WHAT!?!?!?!

freek-a-leek-ok u promised not 2 kill anybody...sssooo bye!!

_freek-a-leek has signed out to hide Dimitri from her mother._

_J_hathawya has signed out to kill Dimitri..._

**haha i'm so evil :D now I think i will write more for this story!! lol ok well **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
